The fascination of children as well as adults for playing multitudinous games with a ball goes back at least to the beginning of recorded history. Various instruments such as bats or rackets have been involved, particularly when the interplay involves a group of persons. However the simplest and perhaps most universal of such "games" is that wherein an individual simply hits a ball against a (usually upright) surface in such manner or position that he can intercept and repell it in a repetitive pattern, thus continuing the play indefinitely. This can be done simply by the player's gloved or naked hand, or by use of a handled instrument such as a paddle board or a tennis racket. There have also been wearable glove-like devices which support a forward cross-strung grid which serves to repell an impinging ball. These were without a handle and depended upon the user keeping his hand open or only slightly cupped within the glove structure.